It is known to construct drive-on dry docks whereby a watercraft can enter an entry way of a floatation flexible dock and lodge itself into a channel or on smaller float casings of the dock. Such drive-on dry docks are for example described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,431,106, 6,526,902, 5,947,050, and 5,931,113. These dry docks comprise a plurality of floatation casings forming a dock surface on which a person can walk and an entry way in which a watercraft can enter when in motion. There are several problems associated with such flexible docks, one of them being that when the watercraft enters the entry way, it can damage the floatation casings which are disposed in the entry way and usually disposed lower than the surface of the floatation casings to the sides of the entry way. Because these floatation casings are formed of rigid plastic material, repetitive impact by the hull of a watercraft causes wear and tear, and the casings can become punctured and fill with water, causing the dock to sink in the forward entry way, thereby necessitating repair. The repair consists in removing the damaged casing from adjacent casings and because there are several connectors, one at each corner of the casings, this is a time consuming job and often the connectors fall into the water and become lost.
Another disadvantage of these drive-on dry docks is that an open entrance way is formed in the dock to receive a watercraft and because the casings are pivotally secured to one another, they flex with respect to one another, and make it hazardous to a person walking on the dock in the vicinity of the entrance way. Furthermore, these docks are constructed to support only a single watercraft and some of these watercrafts are only partly supported on the dock with the outboard engine in the rear end of the watercraft remaining in the water at the end of the dock. Therefore, the watercraft is still partly submerged. In an attempt to resolve this type of a problem, the outer casing sections of these docks may be provided with large inflatable pontoons whereby to lift the watercraft completely out of the water. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,902 referred to hereinabove. Accordingly, it is necessary to pump air into the pontoons and to remove it therefore, whereby the outermost section is only buoyant enough to support itself, whereby it can be downwardly inclined when a watercraft enters the dry dock. This is a time consuming process for docking watercrafts, particularly when a watercraft is docked several times in a single day. Furthermore, the bow ridge of the watercraft impacts onto smaller floatation casings disposed along a center line of the dock, and is subjected to damage, as mentioned above.